Welcome to Wammy's House
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Side story of Even in Death. Sebuah buku ditemukan di dalam perpustakaan milik Wammy's House. Buku yang berisi alur kisah Wammy's House sepuluh tahun lalu. Please review.
1. Welcome to my Diary ops! Journal!

**Disclaimer :** _**Death Note insn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Note :** **_Prequel to Even in Death._**

* * *

><p>Halo, <em>fella<em>! _Mister _atau _Miss_! Tua atau muda, tapi menurutku kau masih muda karena kau masih baru. Tapi aku tidak yakin juga, mungkin saja sebelum _Mr_. Roger memberikanmu padaku kau sudah disimpan begitu lama di gudang sampai jamuran. Dan kenapa aku mengatakan salam dan komentar seakan kau ini manusia? Kau, kan, cuma buku. Yah… salam kenal, deh, karena aku akan menjadi majikan barumu.

Oke, sebenarnya aku agak nggak _sreg_ juga ketika si pak tua pemarah itu memberimu padaku sambil berkata, "Ini _diary_ milikmu."

_Diary_? _Diary_ katanya? Memangnya dia pikir aku ini anak perempuan? Atau dia menganggap aku ini anak perempuan karena wajahku yang agak… ini pendapat orang-orang, lho, jangan menganggapku banci… _cantik_ (waduh… padahal aku ini cowok tulen, dari atas sampai bawah – kecuali wajahku. _I have a dick if you not believe me_, lihat saja dibalik celana kolorku.)

Sepertinya saat natal nanti aku akan memberi si tua Roger sebuah kacamata kuda.

Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu "jurnal".

Hei… kau tahu detektif terkenal yang bernama L? Dia idolaku sejak kecil (haha… kayak aku sekarang sudah tidak kecil lagi. Dan, hei! Aku masih tujuh tahun! Anak tujuh tahun yang jenius.) dan begitu mengidolakannya sampai aku punya dua bundel klip mengenai kasus-kasus yang dia tangani. Saat _Mr_. Roger membawaku ke panti asuhan ini, aku benar-benar syok ketika dia bilang bahwa aku akan dilatih sebagai penerus L. Aku syok bukan karena aku menjadi calon penerus (Yah… sebenarnya itu juga), tapi karena hal lain. _So, put two and two together, then become twenty two_… aku di sini menjadi penerus L =≥ L ada dan adalah anggota di panti asuhan ini. Itulah kesimpulan terakhir yang kudapat dalam sedetik.

Dan kesimpulanku benar. Aku diantar menuju ruangan _Mr_. Roger, masuk, melihat dua orang di sana. Seorang pria tua – yang sepetinya lebih tua dari _Mr_. Roger – sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir – yang kelihatannya mahal –, dan di sofa duduk (cara duduknya aneh, tapi itu bukan urusanku) seorang gadis remaja yang… (di sini aku bisa merasakan mukaku panas) cantik… bukan, kata cantik sepertinya tidak tepat… manis…? Tidak, lebih dari itu… _Gorgeous!_

Kemudian, panah tajam menusuk jantungku lagi karena syok (syukur aku tidak punya catatan bahwa aku mengidap penyakit jantung atau aku sudah mati karena jantungan berkali-kali) ketika gadis itu – tanpa ekspresi dan intonasi, lagi – mengenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai L.

Kupikir L itu seorang pria dewasa yang kira-kira sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari si tua Roger, jelas saja aku syok berat.

Kenapa aku jadi ngelantur begini? Iya, iya… jangan ucapkan itu. Aku mengaku bahwa sepertinya bukan karena wajahku aku disangka cewek, tapi karena karakterku yang suka nyerocos nggak karuan. Ah! Aku melakukannya lagi!

Intinya, kamu, Journal, sepertinya bakal kuisi tentang pengamatanku mengenai kehidupan L (aku melirik buku-buku catatan yang berisi tentang pengamatanku mengenai kasus-kasus yang ditangani oleh L), juga kehidupan anak-anak lainnya yang ada di sini (sebagai sampingan saja).

Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi, _so_, bagi yang menemukan – atau yang iseng membuka – Journal ini, dan membacanya… teruskanlah membaca! Jangan biarkan apapun menghentikanmu! Dan jangan lupa catat komentarmu di halaman terakhir, oke!

_And so, again_…

_Welcome to Wammy's House, and rave to my world._


	2. Tuesday, 03 April

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Foulplay._**

* * *

><p>Kau tahu apa yang paling membuat gelisah di dalam sebuah panti asuhan?<p>

Teman sekamar.

_Rommate._

Apalagi kalau teman sekamarmu itu orang yang _creepy_ dan menyebalkan banget.

Ditambah lagi kalau teman sekamarmu itu seenaknya saja menyusup ke balik selimutmu ketika kau tidur dan mengambil alih ranjang dengan menyisakan sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ruang untukmu berbaring.

Aku bisa merasakan urat dahiku mencuat karena kesal. Siapa, sih, dia? Padahal ada ranjang satu lagi, tapi malah ngabisin tempat orang.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang brengsek yang berani mengganggu tidur indahku, tapi begitu aku melihat rambut hitam berantakan, kulit pucat, kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya, aku tahu ukuran mataku langsung besar kayak cawan.

Bujur buneng!

Oh My fucking God!

**L TIDUR DI RANJANGKU! TEPAT DI SEBELAHKU! NEMPEL BANGET, LAGI! **(pake huruf kapital ditebalkan setebal mungkin)

Apa aku masih tidur? Apa ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku!

Pasti ini mimpi! Iya, pasti mimpi!

Dan kalau ini mimpi, berarti aku bisa…

…MELAKUKAN 'RESEARCH', DONG! *Halleluya pose*

Aku terkekeh pelan, tanganku perlahan mulai bergerak.

Mmm… Ternyata kulit L mulus juga. Aku begitu hanyut dalam 'research'ku, sampai aku menyadari ada yang salah.

Lho? Dadanya, kok, rata? Sudah begitu perasaan tingginya sama denganku. Padahal L itu remaja, kan? Aku juga lihat dia tingginya beberapa puluh senti dariku. _Heck_, tinggiku bahkan hanya sampai perutnya dia. Apalagi wajahnya… aku melihat wajah yang terlihat kekanakan dan sedikit _chubby_…

…IIIIIIIMMMMUUUUUTTTTT!

Tapi, kenapa…

Ah, ini, kan, mimpi. Pasti mimpiku memproyeksikan L yang seumuran denganku.

Aaaah! Sudahlah! Daripada momen langka ini terlewat, lebih baik aku lanjutkan 'research'ku.

"Mmmm…"

_**DEG!**_

Astaga! Suaranya! Kedengaran imut banget! Biarpun kedengaran agak ngebas, tapi mungkin karena dia lagi mengerang jadinya kedengaran kayak gitu.

Tanganku bergerak menyusup ke balik kaus putih itu, mencubit pelan pucak dada yang mulus itu.

"Errm… ahn…"

Wah! Wah! WAAAAAH! Aduh, mak! Tanganku makin 'gatel', nih!

"A… apa yang kau lakukan…?"

Aku menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan L yang kedengaran moe banget! Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menikmati saat-saat indah dimana aku bisa menyentuh mimpi basahku!

Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah masuk ke dalam celananya.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa mimpi burukku sebetulnya sulit dibedakan dengan kehidupan nyataku.

Dan itulah yang menjadi tanda bahwa aku harus mendengarkan omelan ibu panti tempatku dulu tentang bahayanya menggrepe orang seenaknya.

Terlebih lagi dengan sepasang mata merah ruby menyala menatap tajam padaku saat ini seakan aku adalah mangsa yang harus disiksa, dibunuh, dimutilasi, dan diumpani ke para binatang Amazon.

Serta sesuatu yang bulat di balik celana jeans itu yang sekarang tanganku sentuh ini, menjadi bukti pada fakta bahwa ini bukan mimpi…

Bahwa orang yang kugerayangi dari tadi bukan L…

Dan bahwa orang yang hampir kucium ini bergender lela…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	3. Sunday, 06 May

**Disclaimer :_ Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Note : _Side story of "Even in Death". Gender bend (on L side)._**

* * *

><p>Ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat amat syok sekali mengenai idolaku, L.<p>

"Jadi… kau bilang kau digrepe-grepe?"

"Iya."

"Waktu kamu lagi tidur?"

"Iya."

"Sama dia?"

Telunjuk mengarah padaku.

"Iya."

"Sampai ke k-piiiip-lmu?"

Angguk.

"Pft…"

"L! Itu nggak lucu!"

"Khu… Ma-maaf, B… Tapi… kau… digrepe sampai ke balik celanamu… pft… ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

ASTAGA! L TERTAWA? L YANG SELALU TERLIHAT TANPA EKSPRESI ITU TERTAWA NGAKAK?

Ternyata L memang juga manusia, ya! *insert puppy-eyes super takjub*

Ya, eyalah, dudul! (di sini aku memukul kepalaku sendiri) L juga manusia! Sama kayak kamu! Kamu mikir apa, sih? Bodoh!

"L!" teriak anak yang dipanggil B yang berdiri di sampingku.

Jangan salahkan aku karena aku sudah ngegrepe kamu! Kamunya yang salah! Menyusup ke ranjang orang seenaknya!

"AAAAH! KAU JUGA, WAMMY! JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"Khukhukhu…"

Hah… sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa juga melihat wajah B yang merah kayak tomat itu, tapi…

…aku merasa wajahku juga merah, sih… ('-_-)

Aku lalu merasakan tangan menepuk kepalaku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan… ASTAGA! Wajah cantik L deket banget sama wajahku! Dan kali ini sungguhan dia!

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Aku mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menggerayangi B?" tanya L lagi, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku nggak mungkin bilang padanya "Karena aku kira dia itu kamu, dan aku sudah bernafsu padamu sejak aku terobsesi denganmu."

Aku bakal dibunuh.

Tapi aku juga nggak bisa bohong! Memang, aku ahli berbohong di luar sana, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku nggak bisa berbohong di depan L!

"Itu salahnya. Dia yang menyusup ke ranjangku seenaknya. Dan lagi saat itu kebetulan aku lagi mimpi basah."

AAAARGH! ( щOдO)ш Kenapa mulutku malah mengkhianatiku? Kenapa, wahai mulut ember?

Aku melihat L menelengkan kepalanya.

Kesunyian yang lama.

Ah! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, L? Kenapa kau tidak bereaksi? Kenapa nggak bicara apapun? Apa aneh anak seumuranku bisa mimpi basah?

"Aku terkejut kau belum jadi mayat."

Haha… aku sendiri juga kaget.

L lalu menoleh ke arah B. "Dan kau, B. Kenapa kau bisa ada di ranjangnya?"

B berpaling ke arah kami. Aku mengamati dia. Beneran, deh. Dia mirip banget sama L. Dari bentuk kepalanya, wajahnya, hidungnya, mulutnya, persis banget. Aku pasti sudah mengira (memang sudah, kale!) dia itu L, kalau bukan karena dia sebaya denganku, dan punya mata berwarna merah yang saat ini mendelik penuh aura membunuh padaku.

*merinding* _So creepy…_

Tatapannya itu benar-benar meyakinkanku bahwa dia bisa membunuhku.

Aku berterima kasih pada siapapun di atas sana, karena masih mengampuni nyawaku.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau ada anak lain di kamarku! Selama ini aku sendirian di sana, wajar saja, kan! Apalagi waktu itu gelap!" seru B. "Memang aku merasa ada sesuatu waktu aku berbaring di ranjang itu, tapi kukira itu bantal!"

Aish… aku disangka bantal.

Apa aku ini empuk, ya? *poke my body*

Hhh… aku nggak tahu apa aku harus merasa tersanjung atau tersinggung.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan kulihat sepertinya L berusaha untuk tidak tertawa…

…lagi.

"Oke, oke. Sudah. Sekarang kalian mengerti, kan, bahwa itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja," ujar L, sembari mendorongku dan B untuk saling berdekatan. "Sekarang jabat tangan."

Eh?

"Eeeeeh?" sahutku dan B bersamaan, dengan nada terdengar nggak rela.

L lalu menggigit ibu jarinya (ITU! Itu kebiasaan yang selalu membuatku heran!) sembari menelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap kami penuh ketertarikan dan kesenangan. "Kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau kalian akur lagi?"

Apa salahnya? Pertama, kapan kami berdua pernah akur, L sayang?

"Tapi, L…!" Aku mendengar B memprotes.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, B." L memotong ucapan B. "Gara-gara kalian, Mello jadi ketakutan. Dia terus menangis mengira kalian ini monster yang akan melukai dia."

Mello?

Mello… Mello… Mello… ah… anak pirang imut yang baru satu tahun itu, ya…

B terdiam sesaat, sebelum dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, bengong menatap tangan yang diulurkan itu.

"Baikan," ujar B, dengan wajah yang nggak meyakinkanku bahwa dia ingin baikan. "Asal lu tahu, gw ngelakuin ini demi Mello," bisiknya.

Ah… kalau itu, sih, aku juga setuju. Aku merasa nggak enak membuat anak bayi menangis.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Oke, baikan. Dan alasanku juga sama."

L tersenyum ke arah kami. "Bagus." Dia lalu berdiri dan mendorong kami perlahan dari belakang. "Sekarang, karena masalah sudah selesai, kalian bisa keluar."

Astaga, nona L! Kau mengusir kami, nih, ceritanya? Aku sungguh terluka. *dalam hati memegang dada pura-pura sakit*

Begitu tersadar, kami berdua sudah berada di luar kantor L.

Aku dan B berbalik, melihat L yang memegang pintu. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan, jadi kalian berdua mainlah di luar." Dia lalu menutup pintu.

Aku mengerjap. B juga mengerjap.

Ouch… beneran sakit, euy. Kayaknya L menganggap kami ini beban merepotkan.

Sebelum pikiranku kemana-mana, aku mendengar pintu terbuka, dan melihat L. "Oh iya, lain kali kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, lapor padaku, oke? Ini kasus yang sangat menarik." Dengan itu pintu kembali tertutup, terdengar suara tawa dari balik sana.

Aku dan B mengerjap lagi.

Sepertinya L peduli pada kami.

Atau itu karena dia bosan dan butuh hiburan?

Aneh.


End file.
